Organization XIII's Playlist
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: A collection of songfics short and long mainly revolving around Zemyx and Akuroku, but some other pairings in. Rated M for swearing, sexual situations, and lemons short and long
1. Still Standing

**Title: Organization XIII's Playlist**

**Disclaimer: After examining the manuals for my Kingdom Hearts games for 4 hours straight, I have come to the conclusion that I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Damn.**

**Rating: Probably T, I think**

**Song: "Still Standing" by The Rasmus**

**Pairing: Zemyx (side of Akuroku)**

**Warnings: Character death, deep depression for a usually up-beat character**

**********

For once, everything was quiet with Organization XIII. Being nobodies, someone was usually causing a mess somewhere in the castle, but nothing like that happened. Vexen was in his lab; Marluxia and Xigbar had gotten roped into being his test subjects for a replica device. Axel and Roxas were who knows where doing who knows what while Saix and Xemnas were having a private meeting. Lexaeus and Luxord were off on a mission while Xaldin and Larxene were in the middle of a heated discussion.

In a gray door marked with a small plate bearing the number 'IX', the quiet sitar player sat on his bed staring into nothing. His beloved sitar sat propped up in a corner, a thin layer of dust covering it. A small piece of paper was taped above it bearing the words, 'I'm sorry, Zexion.'

Demyx took one look at the instrument and immediately turned his gaze away to stare at the wall again. He hadn't touched it for a month. Not since Zexion left for a mission. Left…and never came back. A stray tear worked its way out of Demyx's eye, sliding down his cheek and dripping off his chin, landing on the bed.

_Why am I doing this?_ he thought, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. _It's been a month. Why am I still doing this?_ Demyx looked out the window at Kingdom Hearts from its place in the sky and his fake heart dropped once again. _Because I loved him._ He didn't care if he didn't have a heart, didn't care if he wasn't supposed to feel. He loved Zexion and now he was gone. He could never get him back.

He'd been through worse then this before, why was he so stuck on this? Demyx had been tossed around in battles, hell, been tossed around by Xemnas when he pissed him off enough. Crawling to get places because his legs were too messed up to walk was a normal occurrence for him after missions involving Sora and Riku.

He would've preferred to crawl his whole life if it meant he could get Zexion back. The schemer had been sent on a recon mission and Demyx was supposed to go with him, but he had gotten sick and couldn't, so the lilac-haired man went alone. He had met up with Sora and been destroyed by the power of the Keyblade. Demyx blamed himself for his death. He should've gone with him. Then, if Zexion died, at least Demyx would've died with him and not be left alone.

Demyx tore his gaze away from Kingdom Hearts above him and looked around his room again. He knew Zexion wouldn't want him sulking around like he had for the past month. The blonde musician's gaze switched between his sitar and Kingdom Hearts, finally stopping on the instrument.

Demyx reached out for the sitar, drawing his hand back when it was a few inches away. He closed his eyes, Zexion's face appearing in his mind's eye. The lilac-haired man gave him a small comforting smile, slowly fading away.

Demyx opened his eyes again. He reached for his sitar, hand wrapping around the neck of the instrument. He sat on the edge of his bed again, his sitar sitting in his lap. He ran a tentative hand over the strings, a soft chord filling the room. Closing his eyes again, Demyx settled his hands over the neck and strings of the instrument, starting to play for the first time in a month.

Axel and Roxas looked up as the soft music floated into the room they were lounging in, the music eventually filling the whole castle as it usually did when Demyx played.

"He's actually playing," Roxas said, smiling over at the red-haired man he was leaning on.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Axel muttered, moving a hand to comb through Roxas's spiky hair, "I'm glad he's playing again. At least he won't be sulking around the castle anymore."

"You'd do the same thing if I died," Roxas said, closing his eyes.

Axel gave a small smile as he continued stroking the blonde's hair. "Damn right I would."

Demyx's hand slipped off the strings, stopping mid-song as notes started to float into his head. Smiling the first real smile he had given in a month, he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his notepad and pen, starting to write down notes and lyrics.

"Zexion," he whispered as he started to play once again.

**********

**Kay, I don't think I followed the lyrics for, like, half the song, but I think it turned out pretty good. I had the lyrics on my computer screen the whole time I was writing this, but once I started, I couldn't stop and I think I completely ignored the lyrics. *shrug* Hope ya like it! Review please and tell me if I should go on!!!**


	2. Swing

**Title: Organization XIII's Playlist**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Damn it.**

**Rating: T (probably)**

**Song: "Swing" by Trace Adkins**

**Pairing: Zemyx**

**Warnings: Yaoi and smexiness galore!!!!!!! No lemon for this chapter. : ( Sadness. Zexion, get over here! I've got a reason for you to be emo!**

**********

"Hey, someone's looking fine today." A hit sounded. "Ow! Watch it, Roxas!"

The redhead glared at his shorter blonde boyfriend, rubbing his shoulder where he had gotten hit by a metal baseball bat. "What did I do?" Axel asked.

Roxas glared at his much taller boyfriend. "You're staring at him again!" he whined, leaning the bat in his hands over his shoulder.

"Who could blame him?" Marluxia asked, moving a strand of his light pink hair out of his eyes.

The three teenagers looked over at the teenage boy leaning against the fence surrounding the baseball field near the dugout, playing an imaginary guitar. His dirty blonde hair was styled in what looked like a hybrid of a Mohawk mixed with a mullet, his blue-green eyes trained on the imaginary guitar in his hands. Demyx.

"Batter up!" Saix stood behind their umpire as the baseball game started up. Organization XIII against the Keybearers had officially begun.

Demyx stood against the fence, not really participating in the game as he reached into the dugout. He brought out a blue sitar, his fingers playing tauntingly over the strings as he watched the game.

"You're out!" Saix yelled as Axel struck out. He had been staring at Demyx and had swung half-heartedly at Sora's pitches.

"Hey, baby!" Marluxia called, not even bothering to swing as he tried flirting with the blonde.

Demyx rolled his eyes and shook his head, continuing to play on his sitar.

"Out!"

Roxas went up to the plate, but he seemed to be the only one who didn't stare at the blonde still playing his sitar. Too bad the sport he sucked at the most was baseball. He was out before he knew it.

After a few more innings, the teams decided to take a short break. Demyx took his sitar and leaned against the wall of the tunnel leading to the dugout. He looked up as Axel leaned against the wall next to him.

"Hi, Axel," Demyx muttered, keeping his eyes on the instrument in his hands.

"Demyx, how you doin'?" Axel said, flashing him a flirty grin.

"Won't Roxas kill you for talking to me?" Demyx asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably," Axel replied.

Demyx rolled his eyes and, taking up his sitar, walked away, a small grin growing on his face when he passed Roxas on his way back to his original spot.

"Game on!" Saix yelled, taking his position behind their umpire again as the game restarted. Demyx looked up to see who was batting for Organization XIII and set his sitar beside him.

Zexion stared Sora down as he took his position to bat. Sora gulped, looking at the catcher for their team (p.s., it's Riku!), nodding slightly.

He reared back and let loose his infamous Kingdom Curveball™ (The Kingdom Curveball is a trademark item of Sora. Any use of the Kingdom Curveball without said owner's permission will involve death by an oversized key wielded by said owner's extremely stressed and pissed off boyfriend, Riku. So, please. If you wish to continue living without being hit by a Keyblade, please do not use the Kingdom Curveball without permission. Thank you and have a nice day.)

Zexion swung, the bat and ball connecting in a vicious home run for Organization XIII. Demyx walked toward home plate as the slate-haired teen ran the bases. "Hi!" he said cheerfully as Zexion walked up to him after he touched home plate. "I'm Demyx."

"I know," was all Zexion said before pressing the blonde up against the fence behind them and pressing his lips to the sitar player's. Demyx gladly opened up his mouth to the offending tongue, letting Zexion control the kiss completely.

"Damn," Axel muttered, watching Zexion and Demyx make out.

"That's it, you're not getting anything for a week," Roxas mumbled, turning away from his redheaded boyfriend.

"My place or yours?" Demyx asked quietly, panting slightly as Zexion moved away slightly.

"Mine's closer," Zexion said, grinning slyly as he kissed the blonde again. "1 block down. Oblivion Apartments. Apartment 7. Key's under the mat."

Demyx pressed a short kiss to Zexion's lips before hurrying off. Zexion looked behind him at the two teenagers the blonde had rejected and stuck out his tongue before running off to join his soon-to-be lover.

**********

**Personally, I liked my trademark Kingdom Curveball. And when I first saw Kingdom Hearts and got my first game and manga, I honestly thought the Keyblade was just an oversized key. I guess I was **_**kinda**_** right. **

**Review!!!!!!**


	3. The Reason

**Title: Organization XIII's Playlist**

**Disclaimer: Demyx likes blue, Zexion likes…blue, I don't own KH, neither do you.**

**Rating: T (I think)**

**Song: "The Reason" by Hoobastank**

**Pairing: Zemyx**

**Warnings: Just drinking and depression, I think. Oh! And some bad words.**

**********

Demyx sat at the local bar, a half-empty glass of scotch in front of him.

"Need another pick-me-up, Dem?" the bartender, Axel, asked, sliding a glass to his helper, Roxas, to clean.

"Not another," Demyx muttered, taking a small sip. "Any more and I'll most likely fuck the next guy who walks in."

"That's not always a bad thing, Demy," Roxas said. "That's how I met Axel."

Demyx gave a small smile, but still rejected the offered drink.

"Are you okay?"

The blonde looked beside him to see a man with lilac-colored hair, one of his eyes hidden by it now sitting next to him. "I'm fine," he muttered, looking back down at his drink.

"I'm Zexion," the man said, holding out his hand.

"Um…Demyx," the blonde said, shaking the offered appendage.

"Let me buy you a drink," Zexion offered, calling over Axel again.

"No, wait." Demyx grabbed ahold of Zexion's arm, bringing it down to rest on the bar again. He gave the man a small smile. "I'm not drinking anymore."

"Dinner, then?"

Demyx's smile grew. "Sure."

**********

**I was gonna have Demyx and Zexion switch places, you know, with Zexy as the depressed person and Dem-Dem as the stranger, but I like this a lot more.  
**

**Review and the yaoi fairy is very happy, blessing me with a generous gift to write lemons!!!!**


	4. Love Lives On

**Title: Organization XIII's Playlist**

**Disclaimer: After an extensive conversation with Xemnas, I have finally been told that I do ****not**** own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form. I wish I owned Demyx and Zexion though. *hee hee* My own personal slaves…**

**Rating: T (next will be M, swear on my Keyblade)**

**Song: "Love Lives On" by Mallary Hope**

**Pairing: Zemyx**

**Warnings: Character death, character depression**

**********

Zexion woke up as his dreams wracked his head. His hand instinctively moved to the spot beside him on the bed, already knowing no one would be there. Moving all the thoughts in his head to the back of his mind, the schemer forced himself out of bed and moved to his closet. His hand brushed over the neck of the blue instrument leaning against the wall lightly before reaching into the closet to grab his black cloak, zipping it up over his black T-shirt and pants.

Zexion moved silently as he walked through the halls of the Castle That Never Was, heading into the kitchen. Out of pure habit, he made himself a cup of straight black coffee and a cup of hot chocolate. The schemer set the hot chocolate next to him as he sat down at the table, taking a small sip.

"Zexion!"

Roxas walked into the kitchen, but Zexion was already gone, the hot chocolate still sitting steaming where he'd left it. "Zexion?" he called again, looking around. His gaze stopped on the hot chocolate and a small smile worked its way onto his face as he went to go throw it out.

Zexion walked back to his own room, shutting and locking the door behind him. he reached into his closet once again and grabbed the black T-shirt hanging from the back of the door. A miniscule smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as he brought it out of his closet. He'd been meaning to throw it out, but he just couldn't.

Zexion dropped the shirt on his bed and walked over to the window, looking up at Kingdom Hearts in the sky above him.

Deep down, Zexion knew he shouldn't be secluding himself from the rest of the organization because he knew, somewhere, Demyx was smiling down at him.

**********

**Hope that made sense at least. Basically, Demyx died and Zexion can't get past it. How Demyx died I'll leave up to you. If you wanna request a song, go ahead! If I like it, I'll use it!! : )**

**Review because it makes me wanna write more~**


	5. I Kissed a Boy

**Title: Organization XIII's Playlist**

**Disclaimer: Well, I fought against Xemnas for about 4 and a half hours and after losing both my keyblades to him, he told me that I ****still**** don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Rating: M (promised ya, didn't I?)**

**Song: "I Kissed a Boy" by Cobra Starship**

**Pairing: Zemyx**

**Warnings: Yaoi, boy on boy action, lemon!!!!!!!**

**********

Zexion sat against a bar in the local pub, the Oblivion Scene, a half-empty glass of scotch in his hands. The music pounded around him, spurring on the dancers grinding against each other in the middle of the dance floor.

"Come on, Zex! Get in the mood!"

Zexion turned his head to glare at the obnoxious redhead who had dragged him to the bar when he could've been home reading by himself. "Fuck off, Axel," he muttered, drinking the last of his scotch.

"Not 'till we find you a guy," Axel smirked, leaning back against the bar as his green eyes moved over the crowd of people in the bar. "What about her?"

Zexion looked over to see Larxene chatting with a couple guys, an open beer bottle in her hand. "Ha ha," he laughed dryly, "very funny. Go find Roxas. I'm sure he'll appreciate your sense of humor."

"Okay, okay, calm down." Axel looked around before his gaze stopped on a boy dancing by himself. "What about him?"

"Who?"

Axel forced Zexion to look at the boy. "Him."

"Demyx?"

"You know him?"

Zexion nodded.

The blonde boy was in fact in Zexion's math and chemistry classes. With his blonde hair spiked and styled in a Mohawk-mullet hybrid and his infamous blue sitar with him at almost all times, Demyx was someone everyone in school knew. There'd been a rumor going around that his playing had actually made the toughest player on the football team cry. But Zexion didn't even know if Demyx was gay, let alone if he liked him.

"Go talk to him," Axel ordered, pushing the teenager forward.

Zexion cursed the day he ever met the redheaded pyro as he walked toward the blonde. "Hey, Demyx," he said, the blonde turning to face him.

"Hi, Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed happily. "What's up?"

Zexion took a deep breath. "Do you want to dance?" he asked.

Demyx smiled. "Sure!" he replied. Suddenly, a song with a thick bass-y beat filled the bar. "Come on. I love this song." The blonde grabbed the older's hand, leading him to the middle of the dance floor.

The song picked up after a couple seconds, the two teenagers dancing close to each other because of the crowd they were in. Zexion groaned as Demyx ground their hips together. "Demyx," he groaned again as the blonde continued grinding their hips together.

Demyx smirked slightly, leaning closer to the slate-haired man. "Eager, aren't you, Zexy?" he whispered, bringing their growing erections together with another grind of his hips. "I haven't even kissed you yet!"

"God, Demyx," Zexion groaned.

The blonde smirked, noticing a couple girls with cameras out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his attention back to the teenager in front of him. Demyx leaned forward until his lips connected with Zexion's. Zexion moaned into the kiss, letting Demyx control everything. He gasped as the taller reached down and grabbed his erection through his jeans. "Demyx," he groaned, arching into the touch. "Bathroom."

"Why wait?" Demyx whispered, palming the prominent bulge in the older's jeans. "I want you right here right now." Zexion moaned softly as the blonde led him over to the wall, grinding their hips together every so often.

**(a/n: Technically, this is the end of the song, maybe a few lines up, but I ****did**** promise a lemon, so here we go!!)**

Demyx pushed Zexion up against the wall, quickly undoing the button to Zexion's jeans, the denim pooling around his legs as his boxers quickly followed. The slate-haired teen moaned as Demyx gave his erection a few slow strokes as his own pants and boxers pooled around his ankles.

"N-No," he groaned when Demyx started to cover his fingers in saliva. "I need you in me now."

The blonde lifted Zexion a little, his legs wrapping around his waist with his back against the wall and lined up his erection with the older's entrance. "This is gonna hurt," he warned before pushing into Zexion in one quick thrust until he was seated at the hilt.

Zexion held back his pained cry, biting down hard on his lower lip. A tear escaped his eye, Demyx gently kissing it away as he waited for the older to adjust to their position. He had entered him dry and without any preparation, after all.

"D-Demyx," Zexion stuttered, slowly rolling his lips. "M-Move."

Demyx gave a slow, gentle thrust to start, making sure Zexion was as ready as he thought he was, and was rewarded with a low moan as the blonde hit his prostate head-on.

"Demyx," Zexion moaned as the blonde hit his prostate again and again.

"Ah…Zexy," Demyx groaned, reveling in the heat and tightness that surrounded his cock. His hand came up and grabbed a hold of the older's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Demyx!" Zexion moaned, arching his back into the touch. "I'm…I'm gonna—"

"Do it," the blonde panted, thrusting and pumping faster.

Zexion came with a moan, the tightness surrounding Demyx's cock making him release as well. Demyx licked Zexion's cum off his hand, kissing the older once before helping him put his pants back on as well as his own. "God, Zexy," Demyx said softly, leaning against the wall.

"Demyx," Zexion whispered, moving to lean over the blonde. He pressed his lips to the blonde's in a short passionate kiss. "I kissed a boy and I liked it," he whispered, kissing Demyx again with a grin.


	6. Bad Day

**Title: Organization XIII's Playlist**

**Disclaimer: I've finally done it! I've finally conquered Square Enix and own Kingdom Hearts!! JK. I don't own Kingdom Hearts though I do own this story as well as Zemyx Time and no one can take them away from me! *takes stories and runs* **

**Rating: T (At least, I'm pretty sure)**

**Song: "Bad Day" by David Powter**

**Pairing: Zemyx**

**Warnings: Zexion had a bad day. Isn't that enough of a warning?! Oh! And some yaoi action and swearing.**

**********

Zexion kicked the door to his room shut behind him, mumbling under his breath as he collapsed on the bed. The sky was dark and the sun had set long ago, the shadows from the moon the only light in the room.

"Stupid Xemnas," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Why did he have to send me to that damn world? He knew I'm already having a bad day today."

Someone knocked at his door and didn't stop until he threw a book at the door. "Go away!" he yelled, burying his face in his pillow. "Go the hell away! Come back when I get a heart!"

"Zexion?"

The slate-haired man's hearing perked up at the soft voice he'd grown so accustomed to over the last several months. "Are you okay?"

Zexion looked over at the door to see the tall blonde nobody, his hair falling around his shoulders. It dripped water. Made sense. Xemnas had sent him to Atlantica and he must have just gotten back. "Hello, Demyx," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back and wanted to see you," Demyx replied, cocking his head to the side. "Axel said as soon as the two of you got back, you headed straight to your room and didn't talk to anyone."

"True," Zexion muttered, turning his head to lay on his crossed arms again. "Why is your hair still wet?"

"It's still wet?" Demyx took one of his gloves off and pressed his palm against his still-dripping hair. "Can I use your bathroom real quick?"

Zexion waved him away and the blonde rushed into the bathroom, coming back out a few minutes later with his hair restyled in his mullet. "Would you mind leaving now?" he asked.

"Not 'til you tell me what's wrong." Demyx kneeled by the edge of his bed, resting his chin on the bed in front of Zexion's bowed head. "Bad day?"

"What do you think?" Zexion asked back, letting out a breath that made his hair moved away from his face slightly. "I'm not meant to go on heart collecting duty with Axel. That's Roxas's job." He let out another breath.

Demyx thought for a moment before a smile grew on his face. "Can I sing to you?" he asked. "Might make you feel better."

Zexion lifted his head just long enough to look at Demyx. "Sure."

Demyx's smile grew slightly and he pressed a soft kiss to the older's temple, standing up. He summoned his sitar and sat on the edge of the bed, quickly tuning the blue instrument held so lovingly in his hands. Zexion's head raised slightly when he heard the blonde start playing, a soft song tumbling from his lips.

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you've had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

"Demyx," Zexion interrupted. The blonde stopped singing but kept strumming the song, humming a few bars here and there. "Thank you."

Demyx smiled. "Knew you'd like it," he said. "So, feeling any better."

Zexion smiled. He leaned forward to give Demyx a chaste kiss on the lips. "Maybe after you finish I might be up for something," he suggested.

Demyx laughed and started to sing again, glad his song had cheered up the depressed nobody and gotten him out of his bad day.


	7. I Fell In Love With The Pizza Girl

**Title: Organization XIII's Playlist **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you think I'd ****have**** to write fanfiction??**

**Rating: T**

**Song: "I Fell In Love With The Pizza Girl" by the Jonas Brothers**

**Pairing: Zemyx**

**Warnings: Some swearing and a bit of boy on boy stuff…I think that's it.**

**********

Zexion looked up from his book when he heard the doorbell ring through his small apartment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered when the bell rang a few more times. He walked over to the door, opening it to see a tall blonde with his hair spiked up at the top then left down at the back standing in the hallway, a pizza bag with 'Destiny Pizza' emblazed on it in big black letters in one hand.

The blonde looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. It was obvious that the scrap was his order list. "Zexion Lexim?" he asked, smiling at the slate-haired man.

Zexion nodded.

The blonde's smile grew as he opened up the bag in his hands. "I'm Demyx," he said cheerfully, handing the box to the shorter. "One pepperoni, right? That'll be $5.99."

Zexion reached into his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out a ten-dollar bill, handing it to Demyx. "Keep the change," he said.

"Thanks!" the blonde said happily. He waved over his shoulder as he walked away, his bag tucked under his arm.

"Stay," Zexion whispered, almost inaudible to even himself when the elevator doors closed in front of Demyx.

**********

The doorbell rang again, but this time, Zexion was ready for it. "Hey, Zexy!" Demyx said cheerfully as the door opened. He'd been to the apartment so often, he'd developed a nickname for Zexion. The blonde reached into the bag tucked under his arm to grab the single pizza box. "That'll be $5.99."

Again, Zexion reached into his wallet and handed the blonde a ten. "Keep the change," he said, smiling as his face lit up with joy at the large tip he got every time.

"Thanks, Zexy!" Demyx said happily, stuffing the bill in his pants pocket. "See ya later!"

And again, Zexion watched as Demyx walked over to the elevators and headed back downstairs to do his job. The slate-haired man walked into his apartment again, shutting the door behind him, tossing the pizza toward the 2 waiting teenagers in his small kitchen.

"That's 4 pizzas in the last 3 days, Zex," Axel said, his flaming red hair matching the color of the sauce of the pizza he and his boyfriend, Roxas, were currently eating. "Face it, you've got it bad."

"I'm in love with the pizza boy," Zexion admitted, falling to the couch with a hand over his eyes. "I'm in love with the pizza boy. With Demyx."


	8. Animals

**Title: Organization XIII's Playlist**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing except for cosplay. *sniff* Sadness.**

**Rating: M (just in case)**

**Song: "Animals" by Nickelback**

**Pairing: Akuroku**

**Warnings: some boy-on-boy yaoi action, a lemon if I'm not too lazy**

**********

Roxas Strife walked past his twin brother, Sora, as quietly and quickly as he could, trying to get out the front door without anyone noticing. Too bad Sora left his backpack in the middle of the hallway.

"Roxas, where are you going?" Cloud asked, looking down at his younger sibling. "Your curfew was 5 minutes ago."

"He was gonna go see—" Sora didn't get to finish before Roxas slapped a hand over his mouth.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "See who?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh, Demyx!" Roxas lied. "I need his help for some homework."

"And you were going to ask Demyx?" Cloud knew the younger blonde was lying, but he wanted to see how far he would go.

"Yeah!" Roxas had a suspicion Cloud knew he was lying. "Well, you know he and Zexion are dating and Zexion's over tonight and—" He sighed, turning for the staircase. "I'll be in my room."

"Cloud, how do you do that?" Sora asked, Roxas's door slamming shut.

"Practice, Sora," Cloud replied. "Besides, if Zexion's at Demyx's tonight, there's no way they'll be doing any homework."

Roxas turned on his stereo, Nickelback blaring from the speakers as he opened the window. "I should've said I was going to Zexion's," he mumbled, pulling off his school clothes. "Everyone knows when he and Demyx are together he can't control his own sex drive half the time." He slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black zip-up tanktop, and a tan collared button-down shirt with black checks near the top kept open over the tank.

A rock hit his window and a smile broke out on his face as he looked out the glass. Leaning against a black '69 Mustang was a tall teen with fiery red hair jutting out in spikes. In all black, he practically blended in with his car and the night. "Axel," Roxas whispered, his smile growing even bigger if it was even possible.

The blonde looked behind him at the door to his room, making sure it was closed, before turning up his stereo slightly to mask the sound of his window squeaking slightly as it opened. He shimmied down the drainpipe just outside his window, practically bounding over to the redhead smiling as he leaned against his car. "What took you so long?" he asked, standing in front of the redhead.

"I should be asking you that question," Axel replied, bringing the younger boy as close as possible. He pressed his lips to Roxas's, his tongue immediately snaking out and exploring the cavern he knew so well already.

Roxas broke away when he needed air to keep on living, staying as close as possible to the older. "I had to make sure Cloud and Sora didn't find out where I was going," Roxas explained.

"Aren't Riku and Leon coming over later tonight?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Reno said that when he talked to Leon earlier, he was coming over."

"Reno is the reason you were late, wasn't he?" Roxas asked, a small grin on his face.

Axel rolled his eyes, groaning. "My damn brother," he muttered. "But yeah, he is. Reno's meeting up with Rufus later tonight and I had to wait for him to leave." He smirked, leaning even closer. "Now, where were we?"

Roxas gave him a sly grin, kissing him with just as much fervor as the first kiss.

Suddenly, lights appeared on the back of Axel's car, breaking apart the two lovers. "Shit!" Roxas cursed, pulling the redhead down to hide behind the car. "Riku and Leon!! If they see us, we're dead!"

"Cloud still doesn't approve of me?" Axel asked, hearing Leon's motorcycle drive up in front of the garage.

"He's never approved you," Roxas hissed, slapping a hand over the redhead's mouth. "Now shut the hell up!"

Axel started to lick the blonde's hand, but thought of a way to have more fun. Roxas gasped as Axel's hand started to creep lower then where it rested on his side.

"Quit it!" he hissed, slapping the redhead's hand away.

"But, Roxy," Axel whined quietly, giving his boyfriend puppy-dog eyes.

"Later," the blonde hissed, hearing Leon's motorcycle shut off. He watched from their hiding place as a tall brunette man and a shorter but still tall silver-haired teen walk into the house, the door locking behind them. "Okay, they're gone."

"Let's go, then, babe."

Axel pulled Roxas to his feet, sliding into the car and sticking the keys in the ignition. "I thought you didn't have your license anymore," Roxas said as the car sped off down the road.

"Got it back yesterday," Axel replied, turning on the radio with one hand, a Nickelback song coming through the speakers throughout his car.

Roxas gave a small smirk as he recognized the song, starting to mouth the words along with the radio. A light flipped on in his brain and he started to get an idea, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Axel breathed in sharply as hands ghosted over his tight black jeans, an erection starting to form. "Roxas," he breathed, seeing the boy beside him unzip his pants. "What are you doing?"

Roxas just smirked, his hand moving slowly up and down the redhead's manhood. "Seeing how well you work with distractions," he whispered, leaning down.

Axel groaned as wet heat covered his erection, reaching down with one hand to tangle his fingers in Roxas's surprisingly soft gelled hair. "Roxas," he moaned, the blonde starting to move faster. Axel did the best he could with maneuvering the car and not crashing, but it was getting harder as he release was getting closer.

Suddenly, Roxas released him with a small 'pop', leaning back in his chair with a smile on his face, licking his lips slightly. "You're just gonna leave me like this?!" Axel demanded, glaring over at the blonde.

"You could always do something about it," Roxas smirked.

"Damn right I will," Axel growled, pulling the car over into an abandoned parking lot and turning it off. "You're gonna pay for that, Roxy."

Roxas grinned as Axel laid their seats flat, pinning him to the seats. "I'm waiting," he teased, moving his hands to rest behind his head.

Axel growled softly, leaning down to give Roxas a bruising kiss, reaching down his pants to grab his hardening erection. "Axel," the blonde groaned, the redhead now attacking his neck to leave a mark of possession.

A stick snapped outside.

"What was that?" Roxas asked, Axel never stopping in his ministrations.

"A rabbit," Axel mumbled, pressing a kiss to Roxas's neck. "Don't worry 'bout it, babe."

This time, a knock on the dark tinted windows. Roxas looked over and paled, pushing Axel off him and zipping his pants up. Standing outside trying to look past the tint on the windows was Cloud.

"Shit!" the blonde cursed, Axel zipping up his pants with some difficulty. Well, he was still hard, after all. "Where are the keys?!"

"Roxas!" Cloud yelled, banging on the window again. "Get out here!"

Roxas took a deep breath, trying to calm down as he opened the car door and climbed out, Axel following close behind. "Axel," Cloud muttered, crossing his arms. "I should've guessed. Isn't your brother supposed to be watching you?"

"Reno? Mr. I'm-gonna-go-fuck-with-my-boyfriend-and-don't-care-what-you-do-just-don't-kill-anyone?" Axel asked in clarification. "Yeah, right."

Cloud glared at him, pulling on Roxas's arm. "Come on, Roxas," he muttered, pushing the blonde toward his car. Leon leaned against the passenger door and Roxas could see Riku comforting a scared Sora inside the back of the car. It was obvious that Sora had told Cloud and was afraid of what Roxas would do to him. Not like Roxas would do anything to his own twin.

"Roxas!"

The blonde turned around and saw Axel holding up his phone in one hand. "Lose something?" he called.

"Thanks," Roxas mumbled, walking back. "Sorry about my brother."

"S'okay." Roxas grabbed his phone and was about to walk away when he was pulled into another kiss, this one less urgent and more loving then the last one.

"See ya later, babe," Axel said, giving Roxas a firm pat on the ass as he walked away, sliding back into his own car.

Roxas smiled, a light blush covering his cheeks and neck as he slid into Cloud's car.

***********

**Well, that was fun. Anyway, I was too lazy to really detail the small lemon that I had, but at least I wasn't too lazy to do anything to make this at least rated M! Be happy!! **

**Oh! Almost forgot!! Quick little fun fact for you readers out there!! You know the KH game for DS? Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days?? Well, apparently, in Japan, Axel and Roxas were actually supposed to be a ****couple**** as in** **together**** in the game, but Disney didn't want that!! Damn you Disney!!! Damn you to hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Collection

**Title: Organization XIII's Playlist **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, none of Organization XIII would have died and Kairi would have burst into flames and died.**

**Rating: T **

**Song: This one is different than the rest. It's a few songs and it doesn't go along with the lyrics, but I felt like writing it and I have and like these songs, so I have resources. **

**Songs: "Rape Me" by Nirvana, "Faggot" by Mindless Self Indulgence, "Issues" by Mindless Self Indulgence, "Fer Sure" by The Medic Droid, "I Kissed A Boy" by Cobra Starship.**

**Pairing: Akuroku**

**Warnings: Songs with bad words, swearing, and a dash of yaoi**

.**********.

"Roxas! Roxy, baby, where are you?"

Axel frowned when no one answered his calls, continuing his search through the castle for his young blonde lover. "Hey, Demyx!" he called when he saw the musician walking down the hall. "You seen Roxas anywhere?"

Demyx thought about it for a minute, his fingers absently strumming the strings of his sitar. "Um, I think he was outside your room," he replied after a few minutes of thought.

"Thanks," the redhead muttered as he started down the hall.

"Hey, have you seen Zexy?" the blonde called after him.

"Library!" Axel yelled over his shoulder, hearing Demyx's footsteps fade as he ran toward said room where his book-loving lover was sure to be.

"Roxas!" Axel called again as he neared his room. He grinned when he saw the blonde leaning against the wall outside his room, his eyes closed with his headphones on and his Ipod on.

_So what does my little Roxy listen to these days?_ the redhead thought with a small grin, gently taking his lover's headphones and placing them over his own ears.

'**Rape me**

**Rape me, my friend**

**Rape me**

**Rape me again.'**

Axel tore the headphones off, breathing heavily, feeling himself react to the suggestive words of the song. "God, Roxy," he breathed. He put the headphones back on and took the blonde's Ipod out of his pocket, skipping to the next song.

'**I've been denied all the best ultra sex**

**I've been denied all the best ultra sex.'**

_So far so good,_ Axel thought, listening as the song reached the chorus.

'**Take me now**

**And fuck me later**

**Singin' to the tune**

**Faggot, faggot, faggot.'**

Axel's eyes widened and he quickly skipped to the next song.

'**I'd rather fuck her than kiss you**

**But I won't press the issue**

**You know what I need is**

**And you're never gonna be it.'**

Axel started to enjoy the song, but he learned quickly never to trust songs that sounded good in the beginning.

'**It's 3 am**

**She won't put out**

**Let's go make out with her friends**

**Make out with her friends friends.**

**It's 3am**

**She won't put out**

**Let's go make out with her friends**

**Make out with her friends!'**

Axel didn't really mind the song that much, until it got further in and he heard a side-verse thing that made his eyes widen again.

'**Excuse me do you want to screw?**

**Excuse me do you want to screw?**

**Cause I'm so amazing in the sack**

**Cause I'm so amazing in the sack.**

**I want a lot of profanity**

**With a lot less virginity.**

**Now take those clothes off**

**And show me what you're made of.'**

Axel quickly skipped the song. _Though Roxy __is__ amazing in the sack,_ he thought to himself with a smirk as the next song started and he began to wonder whether or not Roxas should be allowed an Ipod anymore.

'**Fer sure maybe**

**Fer sure not**

**Fer sure eh**

**Fer sure bomb.'**

_So far so good,_ Axel thought, tapping his foot slightly to the beat.

'**Pulled up at a stoplight**

**Did drugs on the dashboard**

**Look at the mess we made tonight**

**Kick off your stilettos**

**Kick off your stilettos**

**And fuck me in the backseat**

**Fuck me in the backseat.'**

Axel's pants were starting to become unbearably tight again.

'**You're always falling in disguise**

**And always quick to compromise**

**Kick off your stilettos**

**Kick off your stilettos**

**And fuck me in the backseat**

**Fuck me in the backseat.'**

_Next song!_ Axel thought frantically, trying to will his almost-painful erection away. Too bad the next song didn't really help.

'**Yo check it out**

**I've got a plan**

**Here's my intention**

**The frat boys in the club are lame**

**Let's start an altercation**

**It's just what I'm used to**

**Just wanna fuck shit up**

**I've got my whole damn crew**

**Come on, whatcha gonna do?'**

_I'm fucked,_ Axel thought, knowing where the song was leading.

'**I kissed a boy and they liked it**

**Got all the honeys in the club excited**

**I kissed a boy just to start shit**

**And homeboy was not about it**

**I know it's wrong**

**But I don't mind**

**I'm gonna start shit tonight**

**I kissed a boy just to start shit**

**Bitches loved it.'**

Axel wanted to turn off the Ipod, but something inside him wanted to listen to more of the song. _Roxas is mine after this,_ he thought with a soft growl, the song continuing without him really hearing the words until the bridge.

'**Me and my bros**

**That's how we roll**

**You never know how far we'll go**

**I'll grab some junk that I don't know**

**And plant one**

**Right on him**

**You're only here for our**

**Amusement.'**

"Axel?"

The redhead stopped the song, pulling the headphones around his neck when he heard Roxas mumble his name. "What are you doing with my Ipod?" he asked groggily.

Axel growled softly, pulling the blonde into a hungry kiss. Roxas grinned as he was pulled into the redhead's room. Somewhere in his mind before he was overcome by pleasure, he had to remember to thank Demyx for lending him his Ipod.

.**********.

***laughs* That was fun. I could just picture Axel listening to all those songs and Roxas's little innocent act like he didn't know what the songs would do to him. And thanks to my boyfriend for actually putting these songs on my own Ipod and making me listen to them in his car. Thanks, Alec! : )**


End file.
